1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular, at least partially automated mechanical transmission system and a power-down control routine therefor. In particular, the present invention relates to an at least partially automated splitter-type mechanical transmission system having automatic splitter shifting in at least certain main section ratios and to a power-down control routine therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Partially automated vehicular transmission systems requiring manual shifting in the lower ratios and having a control for automated shifting in the upper ratios are known in the prior art, as may be seen by reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,722,248; 4,850,236; 5,038,627; 5,393,276; 5,393,277 and 5,498,195, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Semi-automatic mechanical transmission systems having only automatic splitter shifting are known in the prior art, as may be seen by reference to U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,212, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Splitter and combined range and splitter-type compound vehicular transmissions requiring manual splitter shifting are well known in the prior art, as may be seen by reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,799,002; 4,754,665; 4,974,468; 5,000,060; 5,370,013 and 5,390,561, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.